


Gold

by chloeanneeee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeanneeee/pseuds/chloeanneeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stretched his arms out even further and his heart jumped a little when his fingers brushed someone else's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

Harry was lying in the sand. His toes were playfully teasing the particles and occasionally touching the water's edge- if he stretched them out far enough. The sun blinded his eyes, even when he closed his eyelids. He slipped his glasses off and wiped his hair off his forehead. He allowed his fingers to play in the sand, the grains sliding over his skin and under his nails. He stretched his arms out even further and his heart jumped a little when his fingers brushed someone else's.

He didn't need to look to see whose it was, he could tell by the way their hands linked so naturally. His fingers kept moving, stroking and nipping every so often – as though they were teasing the other person's, as though they were playing a game.

Harry felt his arm get dragged across the sand, and his hand was firmly locked in the other person's. He smiled as he felt somebody kiss the top of his hand. The girl began to speak but Harry spoke over her, turning his head to face her.

'I know.' Harry nodded.

'How did you know what I was going to say?' Ginny replied, an inquisitive look was painting itself across her face. Her mouth was tilted into a slight smile and her eyebrow was raised. Harry shifted his body to be closer to the ginger girl; he yearned for more touch, hands and fingers were not enough when he could feel the heat radiating off her golden body.

'I didn't. I guessed.' Harry took Ginny's hand that was still locked in his and raised it to his lips and kissed it slightly, 'I love you too.'


End file.
